The Greatest Show Unearthed
by sakurayumi12
Summary: There is a freak show in town, and Beyond Birthday is the ringleader. Rated M for death and NO Pairings. Songfic


**I've wanted to write a fanfiction with Beyond Birthday in it for a long time, but never had the inspiration. I finally got inspiration while listening to The Greatest Show Unearthed by Creature Feature. It's a good song and I recommend you listen to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Beyond Birthday, but I do own Tabby Lenoir! Yay for me!**

_Ladies and gentlemen,_

_Boils and ghouls,_

_Step right up!_

_Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction_

_Of delight, horror, fantasy and terror!_

_Your every wish is our command,_

_Your every whimsical desire brought to life._

_But I'm warning you, there's always a price -_

_Welcome to the greatest show unearthed!_

The ringleader shouted as thousands of people crowded around, waiting to enter the freak show. They were all excitedly waiting for the gates to open, so they could go in. Behind the gates were about seven different tents where people could go into and see the different attractions and there were different rides to go on and several places to buy snacks.

So far, Tabby Lenoir was not impressed. She was only there to see what type of exhibits they had. Tabby ran a haunted house with a lot of her friends and they decided that this freak show could provide with a lot of good ideas for the house. What confused Tabby was how they were able to get the freak show up so fast. One day this was just an empty lot, the next; the entire freak show had been set up. Tabby clutched her ticket (You had to buy your ticket in advanced) and wondered how her friends got her to be the one to see the show. She was getting a very creepy vibe from the ringleader.

The ringleader was a strange man, that if you passed him on the street, you would no doubt stare at him. He appeared tall, but was hunched over so Tabby couldn't really tell. He wore all black, but no shoes. He had red, shimmering eyes and Tabby couldn't tell if those were fake. His hair was raven colored and very messy, most of it covering his right eye and the rest leaning towards his left.

_The dark carnival is in town,_

_You'd better be ready:_

_Just follow the parade_

_Of dancing skeletons;_

_Full of ghoulish delights_

_Around every corner -_

_Don't tell your parents you're here,_

_They will soon be mourners_

"Welcome Everybody! I'm Beyond Birthday! Your Ringleader! Please, Come Inside!" He said in a strange tone. Behind him were a few dancing skeletons that appeared to be laughing at everyone in the crowd. Tabby wondered why.

_Welcome to the lower birth,_

_The greatest show unearthed:_

_We appear without a sound,_

_The darkest show around,_

_We will leave you in a daze -_

_Madness, murder, dismay!_

_We will disappear at night,_

_With blood on the concrete_

As soon as Beyond was done talking, the gates opened and everyone pushed and shoved to get inside while Beyond and the skeletons were checking everyone's tickets. Tabby handed her ticket to Beyond, so that she would be able to enter the show.

"Welcome Tabby Lenoir! Enjoy The Show!" Beyond cackled in a voice that made Tabby want to curl up into a ball and cry. She didn't wonder on how he knew her name, they could of looked all of these people's names online before they came out and started the show.

_I will be your ticket taker -_

_Come inside, it's a dream!_

_Enter the fun house of mirrors,_

_No one can hear you scream._

_We can supply anything_

_That your heart desires,_

_But the consequences_

_Will surely be dire._

Tabby hurried into the closest tent to her, which was a house of mirrors. Only these weren't the fun type of mirrors that just made you taller or fatter, no. These mirrors shaped and twisted her body in ways that made Tabby want to throw up.

She turned her head and almost screamed at the sight in the mirror. Instead of seeing a normal brown haired girl with green eyes, she saw the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. It was a monster form of her, and boy was it hideous. Tabby ran out of the tent with tears gathering in her eyes.

_Welcome to the lower birth,_

_The greatest show unearthed:_

_We appear without a sound,_

_The darkest show around,_

_We will leave you in a daze -_

_Madness, murder, dismay!_

_We will disappear at night,_

_With blood on the concrete_

Beyond chuckled as he injected another person with his handmade sedate. He would inject half of these people with it, the rest would be killed. The sedate made it so the person forgets half of what happened last night. Beyond did this so that people wouldn't get suspicious that whoever entered the freak show died. Beyond choose who would be injected with the sedate depending on their life span. He would inject the sedate into people after about an hour, and then he and the other carnies would have fun and kill everyone else as the pleased. Beyond would give them one hour, and then the last people who were still alive were his to kill.

_Come inside _

_For the ride,_

_Your deepest darkest fears_

Tabby screamed as she rode the roller coaster and ducked when a chainsaw appeared above her head. She laughed and brought her head back up, '_This isn't that bad_' she thought. She was completely unaware of the people behind her being chopped up by the chainsaw that she thought was fake.

_The best night_

_Of your life,_

_You're never leaving here_

Tabby forgot about her past happiness as she walked through the next tent. She was disappointed with this tent. This was called the 'Murder Tent' and it only had a bunch of guys with chainsaws and knifes running around in it. One guy started throwing knifes at the guests, but Tabby wasn't afraid. They did the exact same thing at her haunted house. There were magnets in the wall, so the knifes would just sail over the people's heads and get stuck in the wall. It was perfectly safe. One guy brought out an axe and cut the guy behind hers head off. Tabby was still not scared. They also did that at her haunted house. One of the people who worked there would walk in with the rest of the guests, then would have fake blood packets hidden on them. So, when they were 'killed' the fake blood packets would squirt 'blood', making people think they were actually dead. Tabby just shook her head and left the tent.

_The unknown,_

_The unseen,_

_Is what you're gonna find_

Beyond manically laughed as he threw knifes at the guests. All of their life spans said that they were to die today, and Beyond was enjoying making them scream and scatter around like cockroaches.

Beyond turned his head and grew upset at what he saw. A girl who looked in her twenty's was calmly getting popcorn while she watched a guy get hit with acid from one of the rides. She didn't even look scared. Beyond growled, well, he was going to fix that.

_Witness this,_

_Witness that,_

_Until you lose your mind!_

Tabby looked at the scene in front of her. A little kid's head was hit with a crowbar, and blood was gushing out of his head. What appeared to be his mother was holding him in her arms and crying. A small part of Tabby's mind whispered, '_Maybe this isn't fake._'

That was enough to make her want to leave. Tabby leaned over and took some of the blood off of the ground. It looked real, it smelled real, and- Oh god. It tasted real. It's easy to make fake blood look, smell, and feel real, but it is impossible to make it taste real.

Tabby screamed and ran towards the gates. '_ITS REAL! THEY WANT TO KILL US!_'

Unfortunately for Tabby, those skeletons locked the gate after everyone entered. Tabby let out another scream as she turned around, behind her was the ringleader, and he had the scariest smile on his face.

_Welcome to the lower birth, _

_The greatest show unearthed: _

_We appear without a sound,_

_The darkest show around,_

_We will leave you in a daze -_

_Madness, murder, dismay!_

_We will disappear at night,_

_With blood on the concrete _

Tabby Lenoir was never seen again.

**So, did you like it? Hate it? Neutrally dislike it? Please R&RPPGMANROIC, AkA, Review&Really-Pretty-Please-Give-Me-A-Nice-Review-Or-I'll-Cry. **


End file.
